


mental notes

by te3thelf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, furlan church - Freeform, lol idek what else to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te3thelf/pseuds/te3thelf
Summary: Your dorm mates decide it's best for you to meet new people, enjoy the rest of your college years, and work on the trust issues you developed over high school. In spite of doing fine with just maintaining a relationship between you and your friends, they still insist on you getting out of your comfort zone and you don't want to let them down. What happens when you take their advice to the next level...?
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. friends

**Author's Note:**

> *my pronouns are she/they for anyone who may need them* this is a college au with levi! i hope u enjoy it. i used nifa in this story because when i rewatched aot like a few months back, i noticed how much of a cute character she was and how much she was actually there for a side character. also, I gave hange she/they pronouns and i might occasionally use she/her or they/them out of habit since she is a gender fluid character and that's usually how I would refer to them. i hope that doesn't bug anyone!

"Is she _still_ in the shower??" 

"Ugh, seems like it."

As the young auburn-haired woman paced herself around the room in her white towel, wrapped tightly around her body with frustration, the ginger-haired soul scrolled through her current messages blowing up her phone.

"I swear, if she doesn't finish right now, Nifa, so help me..." The auburn-haired woman walked towards her twin-sized bed and threw herself onto it, grunting at the thought that she was going to be late. 

"Isabel, relax. Aren't you meeting up with a close friend? I mean, it's not like all of your friends don't already know how late you _always_ are," Nifa said, texting back and forth with a colleague because of an assignment.

"Yeah, well, this isn't just _any_ close friend," She paused and took a deep breath. "It's my time freak of a brother."

Isabel got up from her bed and walked towards the shower; calling your name, and knocking on the bathroom door. She started to become jittery, and couldn't help but eye the silent clock that kept ringing in her ears since you initially called showering first.

"Hey, cmon! You almost done in there?" 

The warm water that had been drizzling on you had ceased its moments when you heard your name being called for the _3rd_ time. You thought you could ignore Isabel's calls, in hopes that if you succeeded, she would just go away and give up. But that obviously wasn't the case. You took a deep breath in and turned off the faucet; setting your loofa down in the process. Showering was something you had already finished a while ago, but the water was just so warm and relaxing, you took it upon yourself to just stand there and enjoy. You realized where you made that mistake, seeing as though Isabel just wouldn't stop saying-

"Get the fuck out of there, I've gotta go!" 

"Sorry," You said in a sing-song voice. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" You swiftly wrapped your towel around your body and opened the door to exit the bathroom.

"GUYS. Want to see the new shampoo I us-" "OUT OF THE WAY!"

Before you could even mutter out a word, you were shoved to the ground, towel slightly lifting, and instantly heard a slam to the door. You looked up after the fall and turned your head to Nifa who was silently giggling to herself.

"Did that girl just SHOVE me," You scoffed at the situation, slowly picking yourself back up. 

"I mean, hey, she did tell you she was in a hurry to leave."

Giggles filled the room as Nifa got up and went inside your closet to decide what you should wear. Noticing this, you directed yourself towards her and shrugged against the wall, throwing your head back in annoyance.

"What are you doing now, Nifa?" 

Nifa, not fazed, continued her venture through your clothes; throwing the ones that were distasteful to her onto the ground. You cleared your throat aggressively, hoping to get some kind of response, but she ignored you and continued her search.

"Hello?! Mind telling me what's going on here?" You left the support of the wall and folded your arms.

"You know what I'm doing," She said your name as she stretched out the last letters. "Isabel and I _always_ tell you this because It's good for you!"

"Ughh, not again.." You turned around and directed yourself towards your bed, immediately throwing yourself onto it once it was in your reach.

You had known your friends since your most terrible years - high school. They've seen you in almost every way possible, whether it was your most depressing days where you felt and thought you looked terrible, or the days you actually felt really good about yourself. Whatever the reason was, they were always there to see it. Being as close as you three are, as amazing as that may sound, comes with.."downsides". Not that the said, "downsides" didn't always obviously come out of love and concern, but these "downsides" were some you knew they were right about and just didn't want to admit.

For example, when it came to relationships in high school, they could always tell the toxic ones from a mile away. Although they were always correct about the toxicity in your relationships, urging you to end them immediately, you never listened because you were embarrassed to admit it as true. Sometimes, it was like they knew more about what was best for you than you actually knew yourself, all while not forbidding or controlling anything in your life. They were just there for you to make sure you didn't get your heart crushed.

In recent years, because of the toxic relationships, you had been through, it was hard for you to know who to trust and even harder to navigate who would be just like them; or even better. So, as a result, you slowly began isolating yourself from the rest of the world. Avoiding social activities, college fundraisers, and just interacting with anyone other than Nifa and Isabel, started to become so much of a routine, that you mentally made it distasteful to actually speak to other people.

You would overthink _everything_ and always thought everyone you came in contact with would just betray you, whether you were in a relationship or not, which you supposed was a.. _fair_ enough reason for your friends to be concerned.

"Oh, cmon," Nifa sighed into your name. "I found these corsets you literally haven't worn in so long. I can see you wearing it now, and looking even more hot as fuck than you did a year ago." She pulled out the pieces of clothing she was referring to and held them out to get a better look at them. _Maybe I should take these._ Nifa couldn't help but think.

"Ughh, my thing is, why are you guys always out to get me?! I've told you about a million times that I'm fine with just hanging out with the two of you! Shouldn't you guys be happy you have such a cute friend that loves you very much?" You plopped onto your elbows and gave her puppy dog eyes; to which she rolled her eyes too.

"Yeah, right. This ‘cute friend’ you speak of, isolates herself in this tight ass apartment, and only ever goes with her two best friends when we mention getting Mexican food," Nifa scoffed; placing the clothes she picked onto the bed you were laying on.

"Well, that's _your_ fault for introducing me to the best Mexican restaurant in the area..." You said under your breath.

"What was that??"

"Nothing, nothing!" Putting your arms up, you let out a laugh.

Nifa _has_ always been the mother in this friend group you all created.

"Seriously, girl, I'm concerned. Isabel too. I know it gets annoying, but sooner or later you've got to realize that not everybody is like those highschool wannabes." She directed herself back to her side of the room; sitting down, as she seriously looked you in the eyes. Oh, you hate it when they do that to you.

"I appreciate you guys for all the concern, but I've tried, believe me! I'm convinced that I've avoided people for so long, it's been ingrained into my mind or something. I don't know what's wrong with me!" You threw your face into your hands and cupped it.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Well, at least not in the same sense we're talking about anyway..." 

"Nifa!"

"Right, right, kidding! But seriously, have you actually tried interacting with people? Don't lie to me because I can see right through it."

You fiddled with your fingers, looking in the directions of both sides to your room. It was true, she could smell a lie from miles away and you were well aware. So, you decided it was best to stay safe and say-

"Yes, I have," You straightened up your posture and made sure to look proud of yourself.

"Oh, really? Are we sure these friends aren't the same ones you met online?" She questioned.

"I mean... you didn't really specify who I was-" Before you could even finish your mumbling, she called your name in a nagging tone.

"Don't tell me you're referring to the people you spoke to _four years_ ago!"

"Hey, in my defense, you also didn't specify _when_ , so...!" Looking away from her direction; already knowing the type of face she was making towards you, you stared at the bare, white wall next to your bed.

"No, no, no! That's it! You're-"

**SLAM**

You both jumped up at the sudden noise, heads jolting towards where the sound was coming from. When you saw the brunette rushing out of the shower, practically sprinting to her closet, and immediately changing her clothes, you remembered she had just yelled at you to get out of the bathroom ten minutes ago.

"Shit, it's almost 3," Isabel sighed heavily, rushing to locate the clothes she wanted to wear.

"Oh my god, Isabel, great timing!"

"What, Nifa? Great timing for what??" 

Nifa jolted up; considering Isabel was in such a hurry, and grabbed the corsets she had laid on your bed.

"I heard you talking on the phone the other day. Saying you were 'going to the movies' with that one brother of yours. Well, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity for the apartment-loving weirdo to socialize more!"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know?!" You folded your arms.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, Isabel, you think she could tag along? I would go, but this dumbass classmate of mine can't do things on his own..." She shrugged and pulled out her phone to read any more messages the colleague kept sending her.

"Sure, sure, I don't care! As long as she can get ready in thirty minutes," Slipping her pants on, Isabel kept eyeing the clock that bothered her so much. Knowing her brother, he would be here at 3 on the dot. Hell, he might even show up earlier.

"Woah, I never agreed to any of th-"

"Cmon," Isabel sighed into your name. "I won't leave your side no matter what! And plus, it's only my brother and his friend. They're our age, and I would say they're really cool. Well, at least his friend. Anyway, doesn’t matter, please...let's just try to have a day where you can enjoy yourself with other people! I swear they're not like those highschool-"

"Wannabes. Yeah, yeah, Nifa said that one already," You rolled your eyes as your lips slightly curled from finishing her sentence. "Ugh, pass me the fucking jeans to go with the corsets Nifa's holding."

The two women squealed; Nifa clapped her hands together as Isabel, still in a rush, squealed while rushing to find her shirt and your jeans you asked for. 

"Isabel, grab her those big blue jeans. I think those would look so fucking good on her, "Nifa started commanding to put on the outfits she thought would look good on you. 

"Just to be clear, you _are_ ok with...all _this_ right?" Isabel asked while ruffling through the drawers to find your jeans. You could tell this was so that they both didn't seem pushy on you.

"Yeah, the clothes too. Isabel and I do want you to go out more, but if it's too much...we totally get-"

"No, no, the idea of me going out, though I am sort of against it, is what I need to work on my social skills. I can't keep relying on the two of you for company," Isabel passed you the washed out, high waist, blue jeans, to which you began slipping on. "Oh, and plus," You removed your shirt and grabbed the corset from Nifa's hands in a swift manner. "I forgot how hot I looked in corsets." You winked, sending whistles throughout the room.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Nifa called your name. "Please agree to go with me to the movies next week, no fair how I can't go today of all days,"

"Is this happening? Is this really happening?!" Isabel squealed with joy.

You rolled your eyes at the two of them as you went over to Nifa's makeup table you all share. You didn't use it often, but Nifa always reminded you that it was free for you to use whenever you wanted it to be.

Looking at your options on the table, you eyed the clock to make sure you had enough time. 

_Fuck, 2:34. I think Isabel has to be out of here by 3..._

Considering the short amount of time you had, some light makeup was what you decided to go for. 

"Hey, Isabel?"

"Yeah?" She answered you.

"Let me borrow your facial products?"

"Wow, surprised you still even know what those are...you know, considering you haven't used it in-"

"You want me to go, or not?"

Without a second thought, she nodded, giving you permission to use the products. You giggled and began applying them to your face.

You had to say, if anyone else mentioned that you rarely left your rather compact apartment, all that would be left of that person is faint memories and a very clear block button in front of you. But, it was Isabel. Your dumbass of a friend, Isabel.

"Alright, well, hurry up with that makeup! Isabel's hot brother should be coming soon!"

"Ew," Isabel replied to Nifa in disgust.

"What? He is very attractive," 

"You've met him before?" Already finished applying the facial products, you began applying your concealer to the highlights of your face, looking at Nifa with a confused expression.

"Of course I have! He's really quiet, but he's pretty easy to talk to...even though he doesn't really talk back..."

"Hah, Nifa, he talks a lot, actually. Makes shit jokes all the time, even. I just think he doesn't like you since you're a creep,"

"Am not!"

"Am too," Isabel stuck out her tongue at her as Nifa rolled her eyes and reciprocated it back.

Watching them bicker like little kids always made you snicker, especially now when it was over some random brother of Isabel's you knew nothing about. 

"Hey, less laughing, more makeup-ing 'cause I've got to go," Isabel playfully rolled her eyes as she swiped her mini backpack from the counter, looked inside, and made sure all of the contents meant to go in it, were there.

You put on your foundation, blended it in, swiftly applied your blush, then took a look at yourself.

_I really let them convince me to start socializing more, huh?_

Eyeing the clock, now already done with your foundation and blush, you added short wings of eyeliner to the look, and not too long after, put some lip gloss to finish it off.

_I guess these really are my best friends._

Popping on some cute little star earrings, and applying a few sprints of vanilla perfume to your body, you turned around and grabbed the tiny backpack; behind Isabel's stash of purses, that belonged to Nifa. Borrowing each other's items became so much of a routine, you didn't need to bother asking.

"Damn, girl," Nifa stood up, grabbed your hand, and twirled you around. "We are definitely going to the movies next week."

All of your giggles filled the room, as you winked at the two girls in front of you. Noisy couldn't even begin to describe how loud their squeals were.

"Ok, ok, ladies let's get a hold of ourselves. My brother should be here any minute now, it's already 2:58-" Isabel's words were cut off as a 'ping' sound sent through the room.

"Shit, it's my brother," She began reading the text. "It says, 'get your ass out, I'm here'." Reading Isabel's expression, you knew that if you guys didn't leave now, you were going to get be left behind. 

"Well, don't just stand there like idiots, did you tell your brother she was coming too?" Nifa asked the brunette already making her way to the door.

"Too late now, I'll just tell him when I get in the car!" Isabel opened the door, grabbing you by the arm.

"Bye Nifa, we love you!" 

"Yeah, bye babes!"

"Love you guys too! Bring me back some Sour Patch Kids. The water-"

"Melon kind, yeah we know!" Isabel shouted back. 

Giggles escaped from all of your lips as you walked out the door and shut it closed.

While you were walking down the hall to make it out of your apartment complex, you couldn't help but shake up a bit. Though you tried not to make it obvious, Isabel could just feel your nerves while holding onto your arm. Could she blame you, though? You've isolated yourself from everyone on campus, unless it was to get to class or to eat out of course, for what felt like years. But, Isabel understood this and repeated something she said earlier. 

"Hey. I'm going to be here the whole step of the way. I'm not leaving your side, even if it gets annoying." She squeezed your arm and shoved your shoulder slightly, affirmations making you feel a bit better.

"Thanks, you bitch." You blushed as Isabel rolled her eyes and scoffed playfully at your unnecessary comment.

After walking down all the stairs to make it to the bottom of your apartment complex, you two had finally made your way to the door. 

"You ready?"

"Let's do this!" You put up a smile, trying to be as positive as possible. _I mean, what can possibly go wrong just by socializing?_ You thought.

Walking out the door, you noticed Isabel's head-turning in both directions, looking for her brother's car you assumed, as she spotted and waved at one in the distance. Waving back, was a person with chocolate hair and an enthusiastic grin on their face.

"Isabel, hey! Hurry, the movie's about to start in like thirty minutes!" 

"Hey, Hange! I'm coming!"

_Who's Hange? Her brother?_

Sensing the question on your face, Isabel immediately responded with-

"She's Hange, over there. They aren't my brother, but we're super close!" Isabel answered, even without you asking.

You nodded and mouthed the words 'thank you' as you approached the vehicle. Because the windows were tinted, you couldn't really make up the features of the person sitting in the driver's seat, but you could tell they were looking in the opposite direction and that they were most likely Isabel's brother.

Hange rolled down their window completely and gave you a good look.

"Hey! Never seen you before. Who are you?" The chocolate-haired figure, Hange, asked with a smile.

You took a deep breath in and tried to respond as if it were one of your best friends.

"Oh, hi!" You gave Hange your name. "I was going to be tagging along with Isabel today since I had nothing better to do. I hope you don't mind!"

Isabel looked at you with an impressed expression. She assumed you would need her to give Hange your name since you didn't seem too comfortable, which she didn't mind either way, but she was still more than glad you did it. Hell, you even surprised yourself.

"Oh, cool! Honestly, the more the merrier, right? You hear that Levi, Isabel's friend. Say 'hi!" Hange turned their head to the now clear figure standing before you.

The figure carried with them a straight face, not looking at you in the slightest. He wore a plain, long white shirt, cashmere cardigan to go on top of it, and black jeans. They seemed to dress really nicely. 

"Tch," Levi muttered out.

Nobody really seemed fazed by his response, and you assumed this is what Isabel meant when she said "at least his friend is cool," implying that he was always like _this._ But, you couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable. Noticing your discomfort, Isabel nudged your shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey, sorry about him, he's always like this."

"Oh, no, it's fine," You responded. "We should really start going soon before the movie starts anyway," Putting on a sweet smile to Isabel, you attempted at continuing your positivity.

"Yeah, don't let this boring man ruin our fun as we get to know each other today! What's even better is that, if we order your ticket right now, we don't have to wait in line! We should be happy we're gonna have a fun, line-free day," Hange said as she returned the sweet look you gave to Isabel, then looking to Levi and sticking out their tongue. He only rolled his eyes playfully.

Giggles passed through your lips as you opened the door to the backseat of the car and began your trip to the movies. Maybe today wasn't going to be so bad.

***

Honestly, you haven't seen this place in so long. The sound of chatter before a movie, the laughing children getting popcorn, the excitement before watching something new, all came back to you. _Why hadn't I gone out for this long again?_

"Oi, you gonna just stand there, or are you getting popcorn?" _Oh, that's why._

It wasn't the deep voice you recalled from earlier that made you nervous, but it was just years of trust issues rushing back to you. To be completely honest, you didn't even know how you were able to talk to Hange without freaking out. Maybe it was the demeanor she carried with their voice, maybe it was Isabel's reassurance that encouraged you, but all you know is that _that_ feeling of overthinking everything, had sadly crept back to you again.

"Um..." You couldn't bring yourself to say anything.

"Cmon, the movies about to start in 10," The figure, Levi you think, said to you.

"Yeah, sorry, I'll go figure out where it is," Even with your discomfort you tried to hide, you put back on that sweet smile from earlier. This was probably your way of convincing yourself that this was all a good idea.

 _Weird..._ Levi thought.

"Have you not been to this place before?"

The sudden question took you by surprise, seeing as though you've never talked to him prior to right now.

"Oh, well, I have...I just haven't been here in a while," You played with your hair nervously, struggling to maintain your smile.

 _So fucking weird..._ Levi thought.

"Well, they're over there to your right," He pointed towards the direction of the popcorn, which you gave, once again, that sweet ass smile.

It bothered Levi so much that he was actually noting and paying attention to your actions. It just seemed so-

"Fake," He muttered out before you could say thank you for his help.

"Huh?"

"Why do you keep faking that smile?"


	2. smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite knowing each other for such a short amount of time, Levi pointed out something to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i won’t do these notes everytime but i just wanna say y’all are so sweet. i posted this like a few days ago i think and i already have a lot of hits and my first two kudos like?!?!?! pls ily guys sm already🛐

"Huh?"

"That smile. It seems fake,"

***

-30 minutes before you all went to the movies-

"Oh, hi!" You gave Hange your name. "I was going to be tagging along with Isabel today since I had nothing better to do. I hope you don't mind!"

He wasn't looking at you, but something about what you said _seems...hmm, what is it?_ He thought.

Levi wasn't one to pay attention to a lot of people unless it was close friends like Hange, or Isabel and Furlan who were considered family, but he found it strange how closely he was noting what you did.

"Oh, cool..." Hange started talking to you, but he wasn't listening because he just couldn't shake off your responses to everything. 

His eye took a glimpse of you, like a good glimpse, and it irritated the hell out of him. Why was this bugging him so much? And, no, it wasn't the way you dressed and it wasn't your soft voice either, it was just everything that seemed so...? He couldn't put his finger on it.

He focused his hands back on the wheel as you went inside the car.

"See, we're going to have a line-free day!" Isabel called your name. "Isn't that awesome?!"  
  
Levi adjusted his mirror a bit to see your face. It was so weird and shameful as to why he was so curious to see how you would react, but after looking at you again, he could finally place what bothered him so much.

You paused at Isabel's question, and for a slight second, it was like his theory he made about a stranger went away, but it was back in place when you smiled that sweet ass smile again.

 _Why does it all seem so staged...?_ He thought.

He was right. You _were_ faking everything. You haven't been out in so long, your "issues" overwhelming you, but you finally came out of the apartment since you didn't want to upset Isabel or Nifa. You've let them down once before, putting your own stress onto them, and the last thing you wanted to do was let down your only friends _again_. So if faking this whole thing was going to prevent all of that, you were more than happy to do so.

You told yourself you were able to speak to Hange because of the kindness in their voice, which could have been true, but in reality, you didn't want to let Isabel down. Not her or Nifa, _again._

Once the car stopped, signaling that you were at the movies, Hange quickly dashed out of the car and admired the fresh air. She was a very enthusiastic being and took every experience as if it were an adventure.

"Alright, who's ready to watch...what was the movie called again?"

"A Silent Voice," You turned your head over to the new voice you didn't recognize, noticing it belonged to Isabel's brother. You didn't realize prior to right now that his voice was so deep, considering all you heard from him was 'tch'.

"Hey, Big Bro, people said they cried while watching thisss," She dragged out the last letters of "this," voice getting higher, and essentially just teasing him.

"What's that gotta do with me?"

"I think Isabel's implying that we might see a tear forming from the grumpy college student," Hange snickered.

As the two kind spirits went on about how boring he was and how they were positive he was going to cry, he zoned out when he noticed you staring out into the distance. It was like you've never seen a movie theatre before. He wondered what was on your mind. Why did he want to know all of a sudden?

"Hey!" Isabel called to you. "Do you think you're going to cry?"

_Smile._

"Oh, I haven't heard of it. I guess we'll have to see," You giggled as you put on _that_ smile once again.

"Tch," He muttered out.

You noticed his reaction to your response, they both did. _What's up with him?_ _It's like he's been looking at me in disgust this entire time._ Noticing the air, Hange tried to change the subject and ignore Levi's responses. Knowing that you didn't know Levi, it was only fair to think he was being rude. But, Hange and Isabel knew this was just how he interacted with people, and they all had to get used to it.

"Um...why don't we go inside? The movie's going to start soon." 

"What a great idea, Hange!" Isabel pulled your arm as she directed you to the theatre, trying to get away from the negative energy filling the area.

As you two were practically sprinting ahead, Hange went back to where Levi was.

"Levi, I know you do this unintentionally, but can you just stop being...well, you?" 

"Wow, I'll try my best," Levi responded to Hange, obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Seriously, Levi, you know we're used to your oblivious rudeness, but other people aren't. Besides, Isabel's friend had nothing to do today. Do you really want that something she has to do today, seem like you hate her?" She asked with seriousness on their face.

"I mean, I never really said I liked her to begin with," He said with the same straight expression he gives to everyone.

"Jeez, Levi! You're impossible to talk to. Can't you just do this one thing?? If not for Isabel or her friend, can you at least do it for me?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure if I like you either, though,"

"Ugh, I'm done!"

" _But._ Damn, you never let me finish anything. I was going to say 'I'll do it'. I will magically turn myself into another person, just because cry babies can't handle me breathing out worthless nothings." He finished with sarcasm, walking by Hange's side in the direction of the theatre. 

"Very much appreciated, thank you!" She ignored his obvious sarcasm and only rolled their eyes.

Once they made it into the theatres, Hange quickly noticed Isabel eyeing the cheap games inside the place, her face looking very eager to play one after the child in front of her was done.

"Ugh, does this have to happen every time we come here?" Hange facepalmed, shaking their head.

"You have to grab her this time, I always do this," 

"Awh man, Levi, even though we're all practically children, why does it feel like I'm the parent?!" She walked off to talk Isabel out of playing games ten minutes before the movie, and Levi slightly smirked at the situation.

Walking to buy popcorn containers for the rest of you, he noticed you standing near the registering counter, again it looked like you'd never seen this filthy place in your life. _Maybe she hasn't._ He thought.

But, something different about when he first saw you outside the car and now, was you looked...sad. You carried a drink in hand, the watermelon Sour Patch Kids, two of them even, in the other, but looked like you didn't want to be here, to begin with. Like you were too wrapped within your own thoughts to even care about the rest of the world right now. Noting that there were less than ten minutes before the movie was going to play, he made his way over to you.

"Oi, you gonna just stand there, or are you getting popcorn?"

Hange did tell him to "not be himself," but what she _didn't_ say was for him to not be truthful. Technically if he were another person, he'd still tell the truth.

***

-present time-

"Huh?"

"That smile. It seems fake,"

"Huh...?" Your smile, struggling to maintain itself, kept slowly creeping back down into place.

"I said, 'it seems fake'. Sheesh, did you really not hear me the first time?" He said, and you could clearly hear the slight playfulness in his voice.

"Well, sorry, I don't normally get asked by strangers why my smile is fake. Also, about that, I'm not faking anything,"

You began walking towards the direction of the popcorn he told you about a few moments ago, and noticed the man was following behind you.

"You're weird, stop being a creep," 

"Ouch," He monotoned. "I was just asking a question, you could just say you don't want to answer it," Levi turned away, having the movie room number in mind.

"Hold on a second," He stopped in his tracks as you called him.

"Yes?"

"I don't respect you for saying that," You spoke truthfully, a smile already faded.

"Saying what exactly?"

"This random shit!" You put down the popcorn container next to the sealed, liquid butter, and folded your arms. "In fact, all your random shit! You've seemed disgusted with me ever since I came here. What's your problem? I haven't even said anything to you," Levi's eyebrows slightly raised and he took note of how you called him out.

"Yeah?" He again, monotoned, expression never leaving its initial composure.

"Yeah! I could honestly care less if you're Isabel's brother. As a complete stranger, you need to fuck off. You don't know me," This change in personality that he was now hearing, compared to what he heard in the car, was completely different and new.

 _Interesting..._ He thought as he began walking away.

"Hey, aren't you going to apologize? Or, at least, respond?"

"No, I'm good. The movie's in five, by the way," With that, Levi continued walking to your designated movie theatre room.

You simply rolled your eyes and remembered what Nifa had said to you. _So he doesn't talk back, huh?_ You scoffed to yourself as you readied the butter for your popcorn. _That stupid ass mouth of his seemed to not want to stop talking to me. He even had the balls to ask a random stranger such a random question._

It was still evident in your thoughts that you didn't want to admit to not wanting to be here. But as you remembered moments of upsetting your friends...you rubbed that thought away and tried to continue your positivity once again.

Once the popcorn was buttered, you grabbed the drink and Sour Patch Kids Isabel had gotten for you before entering the movies, off of the counter, and clutched them in your hands. 

_So much for her 'staying by my side' the whole time. She practically sprinted to the games only to be dragged into the movies by Hange._ You thought as you giggled slightly because of the stupidity of your best friend.

You walked towards the movie room you were all supposed to watch the movie in, and you eyed the number to make sure it was correct.

" _Movie Room #12,"_ You said aloud to yourself as you walked inside.

The movie theatre wasn't too full since nobody usually came on Saturdays. This local theatre was located close to your campus, and you always wondered why Isabel went here on Saturdays so often this semester. It was because a lot of students were studying for midterms during this time of week and day, constantly stressing with homework and exams. She, on the other hand, didn't really care. Though she acts like a complete dumbass while she's around you and Nifa, she's actually really smart and doesn't really need help studying. You've never seen her do homework, though, so how she maintains her grades is a real mystery. You actually thought she bribed the teachers at some point, to which she just told you to "shut up, bitch, I'm just smart" as a response.

Anyway, as you walked inside, you tried to find where Isabel, Hange, and the know-it-all was. Not to your surprise, Isabel was already waving and shouting for you to come over, not caring about the few people inside the room.

"HEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!!" She called you.

"YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!" Hange, not long after, signaled to you as well.

"Tch, you two brats cause way too much attention. Just look at the people staring at us," Levi only rolled his eyes.

"Eh, let them stare! If anything, you're the one causing so much attention," 

"Yeah, what Hange said, Big Bro! You're so gloomy, I bet your bad mood is what's causing a scene," Isabel snickered with Hange, sticking out her tongue to Levi.

You giggled, obviously hearing this entire conversation going on, and quickly walked over to the group. You took a seat next to Isabel, who was patting on the chair next to her, repeatedly.

"What'd I miss?" You stuffed a few kernels of popcorn in your mouth, putting down the drink and snacks.

"Nothing, really, just a few commercials," She took the drink you had just put down, and had taken a sip of it since you both decided on getting a large soda together. But, once you noticed her taking way more than a few sips you only scoffed. 

"Damn, don't finish the whole thing before the movie even starts, then!" 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I have a thing for sweets! By the way, does that second pack of Sour Patch Kids really have to be for N-"

"Nifa? Yes, Isabel, don't be a greedy bitch," You giggled as she huffed, crossed her arms, and slid down her seat. Like a child.

"Hey, hold on! I didn't get candyyy!" Hange puffed then pouted their face.

You giggled a little bit more and passed Hange the first pack of Sour Patch Kids. At this point, you didn't even know why she was so easy to talk to; like Isabel. Was it because you didn't want to make Isabel upset, or because of the demeanor in their voice? Everything was just so unclear, so you decided it was best to leave it alone and enjoy the moment while you still can.

"Is _this_ for...for little ol' _me?"_ She asked dramatically, holding the candy in their hand as if she had just seen a God.

"Unless you don't want it, then I can just keep it for myse-"

"No, no, this _is_ mine now," She ripped open the box immediately; her mouth practically watering, as she instantly began munching down on the chewy sweetness.

Isabel giggled and so did you before looking a little more to your left and noticing him. 

Levi, who was folding his arms and staring directly ahead, looked like he didn't even want to be here, in your eyes. _Did he really get mad after I called him a creep?_ You thought, not knowing that this was just how he was. _Well, he may suck ass, but he is Isabel's brother..._

"Hey, nosy," You called to him, leaving Hange to turn their head, not knowing who you were referring to.

"No, not you, Hange. I meant Levi," After you stated this, he slowly turned his head. 

You couldn't really make up his features since the room was so dark, but you could just tell that he was eyeing your entire arm extending, candy in hand.

"This was going to be for my other friend, but I can just buy more," You said, offering the Sour Patch Kids to him.

He stood there for a moment before coming to a final conclusion in his mind. He wasn't much of a sweets person, so he could've just said no. But not only was Hange present, and she said for him to "not be himself," he realized, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say no. So, he said-

"Th...Thanks, I guess," And grabbed the candy from your hand, slightly being able to feel the cold touch of your warm fingers.

"No problem," You smiled slightly and genuinely, something he didn't know why he could feel so presently. 

"Hey, why did you call the gloomy kid 'nosy'? Did he say something to you? I can beat him up if you want," As the movie was about to start, you turned towards the screen and giggled softly at Isabel's obvious concern. 

"Don't worry about it," You whispered to her; who was still bent down in her seat, looking at you, as the lights started to dim down even more than it already was.

You didn't even know what her brother asked you. It was so sudden. _But, why did he ask it?_ You thought for a moment before brushing it off.

_Whatever let's see if I'll cry during this movie._

***

"That," Hange got up out of their seat, as the lights to the theatre room turned on fully. "I don't even know what to say," She wiped her eyes as she grabbed Isabel's hand to stand up.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE WATCHED THIS MOVIE. IM NOT MUCH OF A CRIER, BUT-" Isabel balled her eyes out dramatically as Hange pulled her into a hug.

"You literally cried within the first twenty minutes, and you also cry almost every-"

"LEVI, YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Isabel yelled at him before she dramatically fell back on Hange's shoulder again.

You snickered as you also had to wipe a few tears from your eyes.

"I've gotta say, I wasn't expecting to cry either," You got up from out of your seat; wiping the remaining kernels on your legs, off.

Levi carefully watched you and studied your reactions to everything. He knew it was weird, but something about you seemed interesting and he took note of something today. He came to the conclusion that you fake happiness at times, but other times, you're really genuine. What he wanted to figure out was...why? And why did he want to know so badly? As he took a closer look, he noticed you turning your head towards him, and immediately looked away. This didn't go unnoticed by you.

 _Shit..._ He thought to himself.

"Um...Oh, I have to get candy for Nifa before we leave. Catch up with you guys in a bit, yeah? Yeah..." _Does he still not like me for no reason...?_ You thought, as you awkwardly strolled away, not too long after, feeling a hand grab your wrist.

"Hey," Isabel sniffled. "Need me to come with you?" It honestly always baffled you how concerned this girl can be for other people when she was obviously a mess herself.

"No, no, cry your eyes out while I grab the candy," You lightly smiled, and started making your way out.

"Yeah, Isabel, just cry with me for now until she comes back and brings us some candy,"

"Hange, I'm not getting you-" Before you could even finish your sentence, Hange gave you puppy dog eyes; almost on the verge of tears again.

"Alright, alright, I'll get them!" You giggled before walking off.

"Aww, really? You don't need to," A laugh escaped from Hange's lips, sucking back up her tears.

As Isabel, Hange, and Levi began making their way out of the theatre, Hange found it harder and harder to pull Isabel, who was now letting Hange grab her body as if it were lifeless.

"Isabel, I get the movie was sad, but you're literally not even walking at this point," 

"Hange, you wouldn't understand," Isabel threw her hand over her forehead, dramatically, as Levi and Hange both rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Hange sighed out as they neared the exit of the room, and she spotted you about to purchase her candy.

"Isabel, of course, I understand. I watched the same- IS SHE GETTING REGULAR SOUR PATCH KIDS AND NOT THE WATERMELON?! OH, HELL NO!" She screamed as she dropped Isabel and ran off. Before Isabel could fall, though, she was grasped by Levi, who let out a light "tch".

"See, and you wonder why I can't cry during these movies. Your reactions to everything makes it ten times harder to even pay attention," 

"Nah, you're just gloomy," Isabel puffed at Levi as she stuck out her tongue and took herself out of his grasp.

"Whatever, Brat. By the way, now that I have you to yourself," He threw his empty popcorn container into the trashcan that was near the exit. "Are you coming back home this weekend?" Levi monotoned. 

"Home? Oh, you mean Furlan's place?" She asked, walking by Levi's side to the exit now. "Almost forgot since I have my _own_ apartment,"

"Yeah, yeah, we literally got one at the same time, why bother reminding me? Anyway, are you going?"

"Of course I am! Isn't he throwing a pool party or something? I invited Hange, too!" She said with glee, her mood instantly changing when thinking about her other brother, Furlan.

"Yeah, speaking of invitation, did you invite your friend, too?" Levi asked, making Isabel pause mid glee celebration.

"No...why? Do you hate her or something? You've been giving her weird looks, and I mean weirder than normal...I swear if you hate my best friend I'll-"

"I don't hate her, Isabel. I was just asking," He nudged her shoulder and continued walking.

"Well, in that case, no, I didn't. It was tough to even bring her _here,_ and I don't want to push her...She's not much of the socializer," She said with a pout.

 _Hmm... I wonder why that is. Damn it, why do I still want to know why that is?_ He thought to himself.

"Why do you ask, Big Bro? You're acting weird,"

With a deep breath in, he tried to think how to respond. As he noted some things earlier, he realized he strangely wanted to know more about you, but instead, he came off as finding you annoying. So with his deep breath in, he had to figure out a way to ask Isabel to invite you, without the conversation feeling weird.

"Invite your friend,"

Or...he could just ask like that.

**Author's Note:**

> *This fanfiction was made based on the characters from Shingeki no Kyojin, and I don’t own them!* 
> 
> one more thing that i want to note is no, this character does not have social anxiety. as someone who doesn’t know how it feels like, it would be way out of pocket to write abt a main character i cant really relate to. trust issues, yes she does have. something i can relate too. but i don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea and think i would write something i don’t know the full picture abt. thank you <3


End file.
